1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to children's playground structures such as may be seen at schools, municipal grounds, parks and the like where various playthings such as slides, stationary riding devices and other stationary playthings are set in the earth.
2. Background of the Prior Art:
The prior art discloses playing surfaces for athletic games which employ, among other things, pile fabric having a moistureproof backing and other synthetic materials which are placed on the earth.
Representative of the prior art are patents listed below and copies are furnished for the records.
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Title ______________________________________ W. F. Taylor 1,171,558 Plant Growing Apparatus J. F. Timberlake 2,158,952 Conservation and Preserva- tion of Top Soil Hass, Jr. 4,044,179 Playing Surface for Athletic Games Tomarin 4,497,853 Synthetic Turf Carpet Game Playing Surface ______________________________________